


The Scavenger and Pilot

by livdameron



Category: Damerey - Fandom, Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdameron/pseuds/livdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after Rey arrives to the Resistance Base after The Force Awakens.Rey just fought the biggest battle of her life. She arrives to a new place, she has discovered she can use the force, it's calling her.Rey gets ready for her mission to look for Luke.She meets Poe the pilot she heard so much from Finn & BB-8.</p><p> </p><p>All rights go to Lucasfilm. I do not own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Alive

People started to arrive back at the Resistance's base after fighting and winning the battle against the First Order. Poe noticed that there was something wrong with General Leia, she looked pale and broken. Poe had never seen her like that before, he knew there was something wrong and that's when they all turned around to see the Millennium Falcon land on the base, people ran towards it & started to cheer.

The door to the Falcon immediately opened and Chewie was the first one to come out carrying an injured Finn. There was sadness in Chewie's face and he looked broken. Medical help rushed to Chewie and Finn. Rey was the last one to come out and she faced everyone.

Poe noticed that he was the first person she locked eyes on, this was the first time he saw "The Scavenger" the girl everyone was talking about in the Resistance base. She looked defeated and tired, her eyes were mesmerizing to him. Poe's body took control of him, he didn't realize that he started to maki his way to her. He stopped himself when he saw Finn being put on a truck, he was injured. He followed the medical team.

Rey noticed the man who was staring at her, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She didn't know him or he was. She noticed him making his way to her, as the cheers from the others stopped when they saw Finn being put behind a truck to take him to the hospital in the base. That was what broke their eye contact with each other.

General Leia made her way to Rey, this was their first official meeting. Rey felt it, she felt the force that was calling her. She felt as she knew the woman who was standing in front of her, she looked so broken. Rey mumbled "Sorry" and that's what did it for Rey she broke down in tears.

Leia pulled her into a hug, and broke down with Rey too. "It's okay, don't be sorry" Leia try to comfort the girl. They both felt familiar with each other, as if they've known each other for a long time.

Leia and Rey made their way back to the base, she insisted for Rey to be checked up by a doctor. Rey was being stubborn she just wanted to be by Finn's side. After her check up, she made her way to Finn's room, she noticed that the mysterious man who she locked eyes with was in the room with Finn. She wondered who he was, she thought he was very handsome, his tan skin and curly hair that was all over the place and those brown eyes. She never felt like that or knew what that feeling that she was having for this man was about.

Rey entered Finn's room, Poe turned around to find himself face to face with the mysterious scavenger girl he's heard so much about. He found her to be very beautiful up close, he felt nervous and it seemed like the world stopped and it was just the two of them.

Poe was the first one to break the silence between them.

"Hello" he said as he smiled at her with his crooked smile.

"Hi" she said it almost like a whisper. "Are you a friend of Finn's?" she questioned him. She wanted to know more about the mysterious man in front of her.

"Yes, I'm Poe Dameron" he stuck out his hand for her to shake. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"Poe? Poe Dameron? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Rey looked very confused. Finn had mentioned to her about Poe the stranger that was with Finn before he bumped into Rey.

Poe awkwardly put his hand back down. "Something like that" he chuckled. "I survived the crash, Finn knows that i'm alive we saw each other right before the .." He stopped himself he didn't want to bring up what had just happened, she still looked broken and defeated. "Never mind that"

"I'm Rey, nice to meet you. Finn told me that you're one hell of a pilot." she smiled. This was the first time she smiled and it did feel genuine, it was nice.

"Yes, i'm the best pilot in the Resistance." he smiled back at her.

There was that awkward silence again. He put his hand through his messy curls.

"I should leave you alone with him. It was nice to meet you Rey, i'll see you around." he smiled one last time at her and he made his way out of the glass door. Rey followed his movement, she was still able to see him. She noticed that he bumped into this beautiful girl and they started talking.

Rey had no idea she was staring at him and the girl until she heard a voice.

"Rey, Rey ,REY!!" she snapped out of it and saw a young lady standing in front of her. She had blonde hair and it was up in a two bun hair do.

"Sorry, I'm .. yeah?" she looked at her in confusion.

"Rey, I'm Lieutenant Connix. The General has send me to take you to your room." the blonde spoke.

"But, I just got here to see Finn. Can't it wait? Please he's my friend. I want to be with him. In case he wakes up."

"Sorry those are the General's orders. A nurse is suppose to be coming in any minute to check on him. I can promise you that your friend is in good hands here at the Medical Bay. If he wakes up, you will be the first to know. I promise." she smiled at Rey to comfort her.

The glass doors opened and the beautiful girl that Poe was talking to walked in.

"Hello, I'm here to check on Finn." the beautiful brunette looked at Connix. She motioned with her head, and that's when they knew they had to leave his room.

"We were just leaving, thank you Jade." Lieutenant Connix said and nodded at Rey signaling for her to follow her.

Rey gave Finn a kiss on the forehead and whisper to him "Get better, I'll come back. I promise my friend.

The two of them left the Medical Bay & made their way to the building with the bedrooms.

"Ah, here we are. She opened the room with a key card. This is where you will be staying Rey. You're a very special guest to all of us."

They both walked in, Rey was in awe. She's saw a bed and made her way to touch the mattress it was soft to her small hands.

"This is mine?" Rey looked at Connix.

"Yes, the General went ahead and put some clothes for you in the dresser. She wants you to come down for dinner in the cafeteria at 5. So just get yourself cleaned up. Oh I almost forgot, this is yours." The Lieutenant left the key car on a desk and left.

Rey opened the drawer and saw the new clothes. She's never had anything new, everything she's had she's made it herself from rags or metal pieces she would find in ships. She walked in the bathroom, she can't remember the last time she had a shower. She removed her clothes and undid her three hair buns. She got into the bathtub, but she was confused by all of the buttons that it had. She didn't know how to operate it.

"Shoot, uggghh at least she could've told me how to use one of these." Rey wrapped one of the towels around her body and made her way outside. Maybe someone would be out here and help her out. She saw the door that was across from her and decided to knock on it to ask for help.

The door opened, and there he was. Looking so perfect, this time he wasn't wearing a shirt, he looked like he was working out based on the sweat he had all over his chest.

"Rey?" Poe Dameron gave Rey a very confused look. She was only wearing a towel to cover her body and her wavy hair that covered her shoulders.


	2. this is awkward..

Rey couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man that was in front of her. All she can think of is to not make it obvious and stare at his beautiful tan bare chest. She's never seen a man with no clothes, heck even such a handsome man like Poe Dameron. She thought Finn was handsome but she didn't feel nervous when she was with Finn, he was more like a brother to her.

Poe made her feel different, it made her feel things she didn't know what she even was feeling. Her knees felt weak, she was trying to find the words to tell him just tell him that she needed help with the bathtub. Now she felt embarrassed, telling an attractive man that, what was he going to think of her that she's never really had a shower or know how to turn one of those dam things on.

"Rey? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Poe looked at Rey she looked lost. 

He wanted to know why all she was wearing was just a towel wrapped around her. He noticed that her hair was down, it wasn't styled with her 3 buns. She looked different, but he couldn't deny how beautiful and pure she looked to him. Sure she was younger than him, but he felt like he needed to protect her.

"Um, Yea. The bathtub, shower? Um I need to take shower. It's, I don't know how it works?" she stumbled through her words and looked down embarrassed.

"Ohhhhh, that explains the towel." he smiled at her. "Don't worry Rey, I'm here to save your day." He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, he caught her staring at him. 

"Let me just grab a shirt, sorry." That was what broke Rey's gaze at his chest, she blushed.

Poe opened the whole door to his room. 

Rey peeked inside, she noticed it was a mess. There was something that caught her eye, it was a black acoustic guitar. She smiled, she had seen one in her home planet, but she never got a chance to learn how to use the instrument.

Poe came back. "Okay, it's really easy, once I show you, you'll be able to get the hang of it."

"Thanks" Rey said shyly, as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She didn't know what she was feeling, all she knew is that she liked it.

They walked to her room, Rey tried to open the door.

"Shoot, I forgot the key. It's inside." she turned to look at Poe, she didn't realize how close he was to her face. "So?" she raised one of her eyebrows. "What do I do?" she started to panic, she had dinner in an hour and needed to clean herself up and get dressed. She can't show up just wearing her towel.

"It's okay, you can use my shower, while I'll go get Connix." he touched her shoulder.

Rey felt like she was going to explode, his touch felt magical.

"Thanks" Rey said. She followed him into his room, she looked around the room. His room was messy, clothes everywhere. She saw pictures o the wall, she wondered if that was his family. His helmet was sitting on a shelf, it looked just like her helmet but brand new. He had collections of small planes all around. 

"Come on in, it's a bit messy. " He lead the way into his bathroom. "Okay so there are extra towels in here if you need them. Feel free to use my soap and shampoo."

"I just realized that my clothes are in my room." she felt like the biggest idiot right about now. How can she lock herself out of her room, now she's in someone else's bathroom. Not just someone else, Poe Dameron. She was inside his room and bathroom.

"That's okay, you can use borrow some of my clothes. I'll be right back." Poe left the bathroom. She heard him scatter through his own room. He came back in with a shirt and a jacket. "Here, hopefully they fit." Poe places them on the top of the cabinet. 

"Thanks, now show me how this works please." She said to him, she put her two hands together, begging him. She didn't realize that her towel was loose and it fell on the floor. Rey screamed and tried to cover herself. Poe tried to look away, he wanted to look at her but he didn't want to be disrespectful. He saw that Rey's face went completely red.

Rey picked up her towel and wrapped herself. "Well that wasn't awkward at all." she felt annoyed, everything was going wrong. She didn't know why but Poe made her feel nervous.

"Can I turn around now?" Poe asked her innocently.

"Yea, let's just forget about this okay?" she suggested to him. "Okay so are you going to show me how to work this thing or not?"

Poe showed her what buttons to press, he left to go find Connix. Rey entered the bathtub and she felt so relaxed, she never realized how amazing baths were. 

She heard the door, and knew that Poe was standing on the other side of that door. Rey finished her bath and dried herself. She slipped the shirt Poe gave her, she smelled it and it smelled just like him. She smiled just as the thought of him. 

Poe knocked on the door. "Rey?"

"Yea, i'll be out." She walked out and met with that beautiful face of his. 

"Here" he handed her the card key. "Make sure you don't loose that again." he smiled at her.

"Right" she smiled back at him. "I'll give you your shirt back after dinner."

"No keep it, it suits you " he brushed his hand through his curls.

They both stood there staring at each other and not knowing what to say to each other.

"I should go get ready for dinner, thanks again Poe." she made her way out of his room.

"You're very welcome. Remember if you need anything, i'm just two steps away from you. I'll see you at dinner."

He saw her walk out of his room.He couldn't stop thinking about her, he's never been shy around any girl. She was different. He liked that.


	3. What is this feeling? .....3

Rey went back into her bedroom and saw the clothes she left on her bed. She quickly changed for dinner. She put a pair of grey pants and her old boots, she decided to keep Poe's shirt on and she put a vest that was given to her over it. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to put half of her hair in a bun and let the rest down.

There was a knock on her door, "Coming" she made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Connix standing in front of her.

"You ready for dinner Rey?" the blonde smiled at her.

"Yes." Rey closed the door and put her card key inside her pant pocket.

Her and Connix made their way to the dining room, Connix explained to her what to expect. That everyone was eager to meet Rey. General Leia wanted to make it clear to everyone just how important Rey is to Resistance. She told her that the General wanted to speak to Rey about an important mission.

When they both walked in, all eyes were on Rey. That's where she met her eyes with those dark brown eyes that have been making her feel funny. This was all new to her.

He noticed that his eyes went elsewhere, she noticed the beautiful nurse who she saw him talk to earlier was sitting next to him.

The girl was very beautiful; she had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Jade, Rey remembered.

Rey noticed the way Poe looked at Jade; it was a different look he was giving this girl. As if the universe stopped just for the two of them.

Rey thought if he ever looked at her that way she would die.

"Rey? Do you have anything to say?" General Leia's voice brought Rey back into reality.

"Ohhh yea, thank you for caring for my friend Finn" she smiled and looked back at Poe and noticed that he was still talking to the brunette next to him. It made her blood foil. She didn't know why this was happening to her.

"Let's eat" Leia, took Rey by the hand and took her to their table.

A big plate of food was staring at Rey, she ate all of it. Leia looked at her and laughed.

"You can have more if you like." Leia reassured her.

"Really?" Rey's eyes lit up. "I've never had this much food in one day."

"Maybe not so much then, we won't want to upset your stomach." Leia looked around.

"Rey, I've been wanting to speak to you privately. I want to ask you for a favor. I know that we just met but I feel like I've known you my whole life. What I'm trying to say is that I trust you."

"I feel the same way." Rey smiled at Leia "What is it?"

"Let's go to my office, people won't be able to hear our conversation there. It's really important."

They both got up, "Wait come with me." Leia grabbed Rey by her hand.

Rey wasn't used to people holding her hand.

"There's someone I want you to meet, he will help you with your mission."

They both walked towards Poe's table.

"Commander Dameron, this is Rey." Poe stood up.

"Yea I know General, we met at the hospital wing." Poe smiled at Rey, but he noticed that she wasn't smiling back at him. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, it seemed like something was bothering her.

"Perfect, we don't have to go trough those awkward introductions then." Leia looked at both of them.

Poe couldn't help but giggle, making him think of the awkward situation they both experienced.

"What's so funny Dameron?" Leia gave him one of his famous looks.

"Nothing General, just nothing." He looked back at Rey and noticed as her face started to blush.

"Jade is it okay if I can take your boyfriend away from you for a few minutes?" Leia asked the pretty brunette. She smiled.

The word boyfriend hit Rey like a ton of bricks, so that means that's Poe's girlfriend. Meaning he was taken and Poe was somebody's person. Rey tried to compose herself.

"It's okay, I know I know important information." She looked at Poe. "You owe me" she laughed and Poe leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead "Yea yea, I'll be back."

Rey looked away, she felt weak. She didn't want to see Poe being affectionate with another girl.

Poe and Leia walked together and Rey followed behind, she can hear their conversation.

"So is this one, the one?" Leia asked Poe about Jade.

"I don't know General, are we really having this conversation right now?" Poe gave Leia a questionable look. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to have a conversation about Jade in front of Rey.

"I'm just curious, that's all Dameron. Just the whole base won't stop talking about your love life." Leia opened the door to her office and all three of them stepped inside.

Poe knew how much people liked to talk about him, especially the women in the base. He was very handsome and he was the best pilot in the galaxy. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The General would always check on him, she always wanted to know who the women he was with, he never stayed in a relationship that long. The women who he was with ended up leaving the base, they would be so heartbroken.

Jade had been the longest relationship he's had in years, they've only been dating for a few months. For some reason she did something to him that made him try to be in a relationship with.

"Don't we have more important things to talk about?" Poe said in annoying tone.

Rey just stood there awkwardly.

Leia and Poe explained to Rey about the map, and that they wanted her, only her to go find Luke.

"Why me?" Rey looked at Poe and Leia.

Poe and Leia exchanged looks.

"Rey the force is calling you, just the way it did to my brother. My instinct is telling me that you should be the one to go and find him." Leia looked at Rey.

"What about Finn?" Rey locked eyes with Poe.

 

"Trust me Rey when I say that we have the best medical team here, he's going to be fine. No need to worry" he smiled at her to reassure her.

"Okay, I will go find and Luke and bring him back to you. When will I be leaving?" Rey asked curiously.

"In two days, Dameron will go ahead and assist you on this mission. He will help you with weapons and check the Falcon for you. He will be with you in this mission as you're co-pilot. This will be a three day mission." Leia looked at both of them.

"I already have a co-pilot General. Chewie will come with me, there's no need for Commander Dameron to come with me." Rey said very coldly at Poe.

Poe noticed the attack on her voice, this was the first time she called him Commander and not by his first name. He didn't know what he did for her to be acting that way with him.

"I will be going with you Rey, you barely know how to get around the galaxies, you could get lost." Poe stared at her.

"Like I said Chewie will be coming with me. He knows the Falcon and he knows his way. I can reassure you that I will be fine Commander. You can help me with the weapons and checking everything before I leave, but you're not joining me on this mission." Rey looked at Poe, she didn't want him there.

Poe was about to say something and Leia interrupted.

"Great, Dameron will help you with whatever you need. Meet each other at the training center tomorrow morning. That's all. Get some rest Rey." Leia smiled at Rey.

"Thank you." Rey made her way out of the door.

Poe just stood there watching her leave. This was the first time a girl like that has left him speechless. For the first time a woman said no to him. He turned around to face Leia.

"I can't believe you took her side General?" Poe was still in disbelieve of what had just happened.

"Oh get over it, finally someone said no to you" she laughed "I'm not taking sides, she's right she can take care of herself Dameron."

"You should probably get some rest Dameron, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Rey was in her room, she changed into her pijamas. She was pacing around, she felt nervous about the mission but she also couldn't believe what just happened back there. She was starting to feel bad and maybe she should apologize to Poe.

It wasn't his fault she was starting to like him.

She nit her nail and noticed his shirt that she wore earlier on the floor. She picked it up and thought that was a perfect excuse to see him again and apologize. She opened her door, she froze as she saw him in front of his door kissing Jade.

The sound of her door being opened broke that kiss.

Rey didn't know what to do or say, she hid the shirt behind her back.

Poe locked eyes with Rey.

"Is everything okay Rey?" Poe noticed the look on her face and it was the same cold face she was giving him back in Leia's office.


	4. Jealous?.... [4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. I've been busy with work and school.

Rey felt so confused she had no idea what was happening with her emotions. Seeing Poe kissing another woman made her angry and she felt like crying and running away at that moment. 

She thought it was stupid that she was feeling that way, they’ve just met. There was something about him, the way he looked at her with those eyes. She was just a young silly girl to him; he will never look at her the way he looks at his girlfriend Jade.

Rey remembered that she had his shirt; she was hiding it behind her.

“Rey?” Poe asked one more time giving her a concerned look.

“Yea, I was just going to return this back to you?” she tried to sound casual, she took the shirt out behind her back and was about to hand it to him.

Poe noticed the way Jade looked at Rey and she looked back at Poe giving him a questionable look.

“Like I said, keep it.” Poe said in a nervous tone. He felt Jade’s jealousy starting to show.

They’ve been dating for a few months, Poe felt like he was stuck in an awkward situation. He never had to deal with this. This is why he stopped committing in relationships, usually he was just used to a one night stand and that’s it. He’s still wasn’t sure why Jade stayed around, sure he liked her, she was beautiful. He wasn’t falling in love with her either. He promised himself that he would never fall in love with any woman. 

Everything changed when he met Rey, she was different to him and she had left a spark in him.

Jade’s words broke the awkward silence.

“Why do you have his shirt Rey?” she stared down at Rey then look back at Poe for an answer. 

Poe explained to her what happened earlier with Rey having trouble with the bath. 

Jade didn’t look happy at all. This girl, who just came out of nowhere is getting that kind of attention from Poe. 

Rey stood there awkwardly as she could feel the stare coming from the pretty brunette. If looks could kill, Rey would be dead. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be a bother. I’ll see you tomorrow Poe. Goodnight.” Rey closed the door behind her.

“Tomorrow? So you’re seeing her again tomorrow?” she raised an eyebrow to Poe.

“Jade, you’re really doing this right now? Poe opened his bedroom door and Jade followed along. 

He knew that she was angry, she was making a big deal out of nothing. He didn’t feel like arguing with her. When they started dating, he told her and made it very clear that it was just a casual thing between them. They were just having fun.

“We are training tomorrow, Rey was specifically chosen for a very important mission and the General has asked to train her for her mission.” Poe looked her in the eye.

“There’s no need for you to be angry Jade, I’m being honest with you. You should know that we are just having fun Jade.” Jade walked towards him.

“I like you Poe, a lot, this just can’t be casual?” she looked at him for an answer.

“I like you too, you already know my rules and you agreed with me too. To not fall in love.” Poe ran his hand through his messy hair.

Poe knew he was lying but he was falling in love but not with Jade. Rey has been on his mind all day. He wanted to be with her and only her. He’s known that feeling of falling in love with someone. He did a long time ago, that feeling was coming back to him he couldn’t help it, it felt great that it was back. 

“I know, you’re right.” She kissed him. “I was overreacting.” She put her arms around his neck.


	5. I Believe In You

The next morning Poe got up early to get ready to train Rey and show her some pilot skills. He was very excited to show her some of his own skills and impress Rey. 

Jade was still on his bed, she had a late night shift tonight. He didn’t want to wake her up.

He finished getting ready and dressed. He put on his jacket and left his room.

He knocked on Rey’s door over and over again and there wasn’t an answer. Maybe she was waiting for him at the training room.

Poe made his way to the training center, he decided to stop at the medical bay first to check on his friend Finn.

That’s when he saw her sitting on his bed holding his hand, it looked like she was talking to him. He went into his room.

Rey heard the glass doors and turned around and there he was the man she couldn’t stop thinking about all night long.

She smiled at him.

“Good morning” Poe said as he looked down at Rey still holding on to Finn’s hand. He wasn’t sure but he felt a bit jealous, he didn’t know if Finn and Rey were more than friends. He’s a nice guy and they both experienced a lot within one day. They saved each other but some how he wished it was him.

He heard about Rey from Finn, when Finn asked Poe to help him get Rey back from Kylo.

“Morning” she said back to him “I came to tell Finn about my mission, he’s still stable. I hope he gets to wake up before I leave.” She looked at Finn sleeping.

“Yea” its all Poe could say, Finn was badly hurt and he didn’t know what to say to Rey.

“It should be me here instead of him, he went back for me and he ended up getting hurt and I got….-“ Rey’s sadness was getting the best of her

“Don’t” Poe cut her off knowing what she was about to say to him.

Poe walked towards her and picked her up so she can face him.

“Stop blaming yourself Rey” she dropped her face to look down at the floor to fight the tears that were eating her up. He grabbed her from her chin to pull her head up. They both locked eyes, he saw her eyes getting wet. 

“Rey none of this is your fault. Don’t do this to yourself. “ Poe cleaned away he tears that started to fall from her face.

“It’s hard looking at the General and not feeling guilty Poe.” Rey started to cry.

Poe hugged her and tried to calm her down.

“Rey we are all here for you, none of this is your fault”

Poe didn’t want to let go of Rey, her body felt so right against him.

“I don’t think I’m the right person to go on this mission Poe.” She looked at him and noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

“Rey, don’t doubt yourself you have something special and you’re the only one who can do this. I believe in you.” 

Hearing that he believes in her ,meant a lot for Rey she wasn’t use to people caring for her.

They couldn’t stop staring at each other, they let that moment between them take over.

Poe knew that he wanted to kiss her, she was so beautiful and vulnerable. He felt like the need to protect her and always be there for her. He knew that she was a tough girl but she also needed someone to reassure her how important and special she is.

Rey noticed the way Poe was looking at her, it was different from the way he looked at Jade but a good different. Slowly her body started to feel numb, she couldn’t stop staring into those brown eyes.

They’re moment was ruined by voice they didn’t expect to hear.

“I hope I’m not interrupting” she said


	6. The Poe Charm

They both looked at her and let go of each other, she didn’t seem mad but she gave both of them a curious look.

“Is everything okay Rey?” Leia looked at Rey as if she were a child.

“I’m okay now, I wasn’t feeling well but Poe talked to me.” Rey tried to force a smile.

Leia looked at Rey then back at Poe, she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something.

Leia could see right through Rey’s lies. After all she was a mom, she knew when people were lying to her.

“You don’t have to put up a front all the time Rey. It’s okay to just let everything out, and it’s even better when you have someone to talk to about how you’re feeling.” Leia gave the girl a smile and she noticed Rey looking at Poe.

“Thank you” Rey said to Leia

“Rey we don’t have to train right away, if you need some time to yourself that’s okay” Poe said to her

“No I need to do this, I will do this.” Rey walked to Finn’s bed and leaned in to Finn and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Poe looked away.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” Rey looked at Poe.

“Let me just go to my room and change” Rey started making her way to the doors, she smiled at Leia as she passed by her.

“I’ll meet you in the training center in 15 then” Poe slowly started to follow her.

Rey nodded in agreement and walked out the glass doors.

Poe was about to follow her but Leia’s hand stopped him.

“Commander Dameron may I have some words with you.” Leia gave him one of her looks and Poe realized that it was serious.

“Yes General” Poe said

“Don’t hurt her, make sure you know that being a Commander comes first.”

“I won’t she’s just a friend.” Poe looked at the General, but he knew that he couldn’t fool her.

“Are you sure about that? I saw the way you guys where looking at each other. I know love when I see it.”

“What are you talking about? I’m with Jade, she’s just General” Poe stumbled through his words and ran his hand across his curls.

“You know dam well Dameron, I know you and I’m not asking you, I’m telling you to please don’t hurt her that’s all.” Leia just looked at him and left the room.

Poe stood there confused, with her words “don’t hurt her”. He knew that he would never hurt Rey. He wasn’t capable of doing that to her.

Rey made her way to her room to change into some training clothes and just freshen up. She couldn’t stop thinking about Poe, his eyes and just the way he touched her. She’s heard about people falling in love and she never thought that it would happen to her. There was no way she was falling for him, he had a girlfriend and she was way too young for him. She also didn’t know what love really is; she’s never experienced it.

Rey saw Jade leaving Poe’s room; she locked eyes with the pretty brunette.

Jade just scoffed at her and walked away, she have Rey a dirty look.

Rey ignored the jealous girl and went inside her room.

She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair into her 3-hair bun signature look.

Rey walked into the training center, she noticed someone’s eyes on hers and they weren’t familiar to her. She looked at the man who was staring at her; he was tall, very handsome, brown eyes and light brown hair. He smiled back at her. 

“You ready?” Poe was suddenly standing in front of her blocking the stranger from Rey.

“Yes Commander” she smiled at Poe and he laughed.

She loved it when he laughed, the way it sounded. The way his eyes would wrinkle together and his those gorgeous brown eyes.

“First thing, make sure you always wear a helmet.” Poe took her by surprise as he put his helmet on her head.

“I don’t need a helmet if I’m flying the Falcon” she crossed her arms.

Poe had to admit that Rey looked adorable wearing his helmet.

“You’re right, but we are going to be doing some flight simulations on an x-wing, then you will get on my x-wing and try to ” Poe smiled at her 

“No offense Commander, I don’t need to go through flight simulations. I found an old one in Jakku and that’s how I trained myself,” Rey said defensively

Poe found it adorable when she got defensive.

“These are different sunshine” He took one step closer to her, taking her by surprise, as he noticed how her cheeks started to turn a shade red.

Rey felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest any second now. Why was he doing this to her? Jerk. Two can play this game. She thought.

Rey leaned in closer to him, biting her lip.

“Then you better show me” She looked straight into those brown eyes and walked away leaving Poe Dameron speechless.

Poe didn’t know what to say, Rey kept surprising him. No woman has ever made him feel what he was feeling. He was sure of one thing he wanted her.

Rey tested out the new flight simulators and she did great in those. Poe was very impressed by her. He’s never met someone like that; everything about her was making him fall for her.

After the tests, they both made their way to the Millennium Falcon. 

They walked in and Poe stood there amazed. He couldn’t believe that he was standing inside the Millennium Falcon. It was the most beautiful ship he’s ever seen.

Rey noticed the way Poe was taking everything in. He wandered around, looking at every detail. He was amazed, what he would give to fly this ship.

“Pretty cool huh?” Rey smiled at him.

“Yea, it’s amazing. I’ve always heard story about this ship. You got to fly it, lucky you.”  
Poe turned around, not realizing that Rey had been following pretty closely. He could feel her breath on his neck.

Their eyes locked.

Poe felt very tempted to kiss her, looking at her lips. They were just calling his name.

“I would love to fly this ship with you” Poe licked his lips. Pulling her even much closer to him.

Rey thought that she was going to die. This man was torturing her in every way. She wanted to kiss him, she had to be strong and play his stupid little game too.

“Fly? Why don’t we just do it right now then Commander?” Rey raised one eyebrow at him.

Poe was taken aback by her comment, he wasn’t sure was she was talking about, Flying or something else? 

“Are you sure you want to do this sunshine?” Poe leaned in towards her lips whispering to her lips.

Rey was about to give in and kiss him but they were interrupted by a loud beep.

Poe let go of Rey, making her fall on the floor. BB-8 rolled over to Rey, beeping at her.

“I’m okay, thanks” Rey gave Poe a dirty look.

She got up and cleaned off the dust on her clothes. She was angry not just with him but also at herself. She couldn’t believe that she feel for that. If it wasn’t for BB-8, she didn’t even want to imagine.

Poe couldn’t believe how close he was to kissing her, he was mad at his droid for coming in at the wrong time. 

He knew Rey was mad at him, not only for that, but also for dropping her.

“BB-8 what are you doing here buddy?” Poe asked the droid in a sarcastic tone.

BB-8 beeped very loudly, he seemed excited. 

“Yes buddy, I know she saved you.” Poe looked back at Rey. She still looked upset.

“He likes you a lot, I never thought he would like someone as he likes me” Poe smiled at her.

“I like him too, he also saved me and he’s pretty cute.” She leaned down to BB-8.

“Are you talking about me or BB-8?” Poe smirked at Rey.

Rey hated when Poe got cocky around her. 

“BB-8, not every girl here falls for your Poe charm” she stood up crossing her arms.

“Oh really? Then what was-”

“NOTHING” Rey cut off Poe. “It was nothing, now let’s go BB-8 says we’re late for dinner.” Rey stormed off the Falcon.

“She sure drives me crazy. You think she likes me?” Poe looked at BB-8

BB-8 beeped back at Poe.

Poe made his way to the base’s dining room, BB-8 followed right behind.


	7. That's Not How You Get The Girl... [7]

Poe joined Rey for dinner, they both sat there eating in silence. Poe watched her eat, but she never looked up from her plate.

He couldn’t stand the silence between them. 

He knew Rey was mad at him, but he felt like he didn’t do anything wrong.

They were both flirting with each other, but with Rey he didn’t know if it was real or not.

Poe definitely felt something different with her. He decided to finally say something to her but there was another interruption.

Leia sat next to Poe. She looked at both of them. She could tell something was bothering Rey.

“So how was training today?” Leia took a bite of her food.

Rey finally looked up from her plate and locked eyes with Poe immediately, he had that smirk on his face.

“We had a great time, Rey knows her stuff. She’s very impressive.” Poe stared at Rey, making her blush.

Leia noticed, she knew that famous look from Poe. She didn’t like it at all, she knew his ways with women and she didn’t want him to hurt Rey.

“Yea it was okay.” Rey went back to eating, pretending not to care about her time with the handsome pilot.

“Well I thought we had a great time sunshine-“

Leia cleared her throat and kicked Poe and gave him a dirty look. Was he really flirting with Rey in front of her. 

“I meant, ummm Rey I had a great time with you. I think I learned more about piloting from you today.” Poe smiled at Rey who finished her whole plate of food.

“Yea, like I said it was okay. Now if you will excuse me, I haven’t seen Finn all day long.” She slowly got up from the table.

“Go ahead Rey” Leia said, still giving Poe a dirty look.

“I’ll join you, he’s my friend too.” Poe got up from the table too. 

As the General was about to say something to Poe. A male’s voice interrupted them.

“Hello” the handsome young man standing in front of Rey said to her. It was the same man she saw in the training center earlier today.

Rey couldn’t help but stare at the handsome stranger who was standing very close to her.

“Hi?” Rey said, confused, wondering why he was talking to her.

“Oh Rey this is Logan, he will be do combat training with you tomorrow?” Leia said to Rey.

She noticed Poe’s jealous face. That’s when she realized that maybe Poe did like a and care for her Rey, she’s never seen him like that with another woman. She still needed to talk to him again about being careful with her.

“I thought I was training with Poe?” she turned around to look at Poe, who looked upset.

“Only for pilot training, you also need combat training Rey and that’s where Logan comes in.” Leia said.

“I heard you’re pretty good at fighting” Logan smiled at her.

“Yes I am.” Rey said with a smile on her face. She trained herself on how to fight and protect herself from bad people on Jakku.

“Can’t wait to see what you got. Do you have some time right now to talk?” Logan asked

“Um-“ Rey was cut off by Poe

“No she doesn’t, we are on our way to the medical bay to see our friend Finn.” Poe said very angrily. He was bothered by Logan and the way he was looking at Rey. He didn’t know why this was happening to him, he’s never felt this kind of jealousy in such a long time.

“Great, I’ll walk with you then. General excuse me.” Logan

They excused themselves from Leia, and Poe followed behind Rey & Logan as they all made their way to the medical bay.

Rey felt awkward, she could feel Poe’s glaring eyes on her and Logan.   
She didn’t understand why Poe was upset, maybe he felt how she felt when she would see him with Jade.

They arrived to Finn’s room. 

“There you are, just in time” Jade’s voice filled the empty hallways making Rey & Logan turn around at the same time.

Jade kissed Poe, and Rey looked away.

Poe and Jade pulled apart from their kiss.

“I’m so exhausted, I had such a long day. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
Jade said in a seductive voice, as she moved her finger up and down Poe’s chest.

Rey couldn’t watch anymore.

“Excuse me.” Rey said annoyed by the pilot’s girlfriend, she was trying to pass by Jade to go to Finn’s room.

“Oh Rey, I didn’t see you there.” Jade gave Rey a fake smile.  
“Logan haven’t seen you in a while.” Jade looked at Logan standing next to Rey.

“Going to see your boyfriend Rey?” Jade looked back at Rey with a smirk.

“He’s my friend.” Rey snapped back at Jade.

“Oh well you know, people talk around here.” Jade was starting to push Rey’s buttons.

“Logan it was great meeting you. Goodnight” Rey hugged Logan making Poe even more upset.

“Goodnight, tomorrow you’re all mine sunshine” Logan pulled away from Rey’s hug.

He said goodbye to Jade & Poe.

Rey went into Finn’s room, passing by Poe & Jade and ignoring them.

“Well that was rude, who does she think she is? Queen of the galaxy?” 

“That’s enough Jade, I will not let you talk about her like that.” Poe said.

“You can’t be serious right now Poe? You’re defending her? I didn’t do anything wrong?” jade crossed her arms looking at Poe. She’s never seen him like that. 

“She’s my friend and she’s important to the Resistance Jade. She doesn’t know any better. This is the first time she’s around people she trust. Leave her alone.” Poe was starting to see the real Jade.

He knew she was jealous of Rey, he never thought that she would be that mean to Rey.

“Fine, then let’s go. I’m really tired and we can have fun tonight.” Jade was trying to seduce Poe again.

“Maybe, I came with Rey so we can check on Finn. I’ll see you later” Poe left Jade standing by herself in the hallway.

Rey heard the glass doors, she turned around to see who it was. As soon as she saw it was Poe she went back to doing what she was doing before.

“How is he?” Poe broke the silence between them.

“The same” Rey said dryly. 

Rey didn’t want to be in the same room as Poe. Those feelings were coming back to her and she hated it. She was still trying to understand why she felt angry every time Jade will come around. She didn’t like her at all and she was trying to understand why Poe would be with someone like that.

“I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight.” Rey got up from her seat and left Finn’s room leaving Poe alone with Finn.

Poe was trying to figure out what he did wrong, and why she was mad him yet again.  
This time he was the one that felt upset with her. She completely ignored him, as soon as Logan came to ruin the night.   
They were supposed to come together to see Finn.


	8. You Bother Me...[8]

Rey was doing combat training with Logan, he was very impressed by her. She might have been tiny but she was very strong.

After they finished their training, he took her to the shooting range in the base.

“I’m going to teach you the different type of battle guns we provide here.” Have you shot before?”

“Yea, I actually brought my own.” She pulled out a small white handgun that Han Solo had given to her.

“Great, let me see you shoot with that one. Whenever you’re ready.” He winked at her.

The targets came out in front of her and started moving around, she started shooting right away, not missing any of the targets she was doing well until she heard his voice.

“Not bad, for your first time sunshine.” He stood there watching her, wearing his smirk on his face.

Poe’s voice distracted her, making her miss her last target.

“What brings you here Commander?” she said coldly.

“I’m taking over your training now, Officer Logan has been called for a special meeting.” Poe smiled at Logan

“Well then that means I’m done with my training.” Rey smirked at Poe.

Poe let out a laugh, “No sunshine, you’re stuck with me, the General ordered for you to train before the mission and you have to follow orders.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him, she didn’t want to spend time with him.

“Just keep practicing what I showed you Rey, you’ve been doing a great job. I’ll see you around.” Logan walked towards her and took her by surprise by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks”, Rey whispered to Logan. She noticed Poe’s angry face.

Logan left the two of them alone.

“All right sunshine, let’s get down to business. I’m going to show you how this is really done.” He picked up two of the bigger blaster guns they had. He walked towards Rey and gave her one.

“Ready?” Poe smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“I can handle myself.” Rey scoffed at him and she prepared for the targets to come out again.

This time it was different, they were moving faster. Rey was trying not to get distracted by Poe, he was shooting every target that was coming his way. He wasn’t hesitating he just shot. She was shooting too, she had a hard time with this blaster, it was different and she had to use both of her arms to hold it, unlike Poe who he was just using one arm. Of course he was showing off, she had enough of him and wanted this to be over.

The last target came towards her, she was getting ready to shoot the target but another shot came behind her.

“What did you do that for? That was my target!!!!!” Rey screamed at him.

“Well I was quicker than you, and you have to be fast sunshine.” Poe took her blaster from her and he put them away. 

“I HAD IT COMMANDER!!! AND DON’T EVER CALL ME SUNSHINE!!!” Rey crossed both of arms.

“You look adorable when you get angry sunshine.” Poe let out a laugh. He meant it, there was something about her that he liked a lot. He knew that he was slowly falling in love with her.

“Why did you come into my life? Go and bother someone else!!!” Rey was about to leave the room, but the way he was staring at her made her stop.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” this time she said in a soft whisper, but loud enough for him to hear her across the room.

“You bother me too and you make it so hard for me to flirt with you.” He slowly started to walk towards her.

“I don’t know how to flirt and if I knew I wouldn’t flirt with you.” She said nervously but in a confident way. She had no idea what flirting was or what it meant.

Poe kept walking slowly towards her, she was getting nervous.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked him.

“I’m walking towards you, real slow.” He said to her

“Why?” Rey said.

“Because if I ran I’ll scare you.” Poe finally met her and he took her by surprise and he grabbed her and kissed her. 

Rey kissed him back too. That’s all she ever wanted to do since she met him. He really liked him, all of this was new to her. This was her first kiss, She got the hang of the kissing, she’s seen him other people kiss. Heck she’s even see Poe kiss Jade, JADE!! The thought of him having a girlfriend and them doing this it was wrong, he was deepening the kiss more. She stopped and pulled away.

“We can’t Poe.” She looked down and bit her lip. She didn’t want them to stop kissing, she liked it a lot but she was holding back because of Jade.

“You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to kiss you.” He tried to kiss her again but he noticed that Rey took a step back.

“Why did you do that?” she asked him honestly.

“Because you bother me so much, and I like you Rey. Don’t you feel the same way?”

“But you have a girlfriend Poe, this is wrong. I don’t want to be that kind of person. This is wrong.”

That was not the answer Poe wanted to hear from her.

She was about to speak, the door opened and Lieutenant Connix was entered the room.

“I’m glad I found the both of you, it’s about-………”

“FINN!!!” Rey said, she felt it. There was something wrong with him.


	9. Goodbye For Now... [9]

Rey sat next to Finn, holding his hand while the doctors explained to her and the rest of the people in the room about Finn’s status. The General was called in, so Rey couldn’t help but worry. She knew there was something wrong, she could feel it. She noticed Poe kept looking at her, ever since they arrived at Finn’s room he couldn’t stop looking at her. This wasn’t the time and place to think about what had just happened between the two of them. 

She was trying to pay attention to the doctor, he mentioned something about Finn responding back to the nurses. He was able to move his fingers and was responding fine to the medication he was on. It was going to take some time for his back and shoulder to heal due to the burns from the lightsaber. 

Suddenly everything had stopped for Rey, there it was the voice she did not want to hear inside her head. How he was able to find her and let him inside her head, she didn’t know how, but Kylo Ren had found her.

“Rey, don’t think that you’re safe with those people you call friends in the Resistance. I will find you Rey, and you will give me what it’s mine.”

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!” Rey said as she screamed out loud making everyone in the room turn their heads at her. She crouched down and covered her ears. The General demanded for everyone to leave the room except for Poe.

Poe immediately went to her and he grabbed her chin, so she can look at him.

“Rey, look at me. Look at me, he’s not going to hurt you okay.” Poe was trying to calm her down and it hurt him seeing her like this. Being vulnerable, she always had this front and she let that go and somehow he felt responsible for that.

“Rey, what did he say to you?” Leia, walked towards her and Poe.

“He’s going to find me, what if he knows where the base is located?”

“He won’t, we are moving to another location. We will give you the coordinates of that location after you complete your mission Rey. We will be safe, don’t worry. The most important thing right now is getting you to Luke.”

Rey slowly got up and looked at Finn.  
“We promise that Finn is in good hands, my son will not harm him. That means you have to leave today Rey, the faster you’ll get to Luke we will bring down the First Order and hopefully get my son back” 

Rey couldn’t help but feel sorry for the General, she wasn’t speaking as a general anymore but as a mother who has been broken.

Leia grabbed Rey’s hands and looked at her.

“Rey, you have the force in you and you’re just learning how to control it. My brother will teach you. You will be in good hands.

“Poe, let everyone know that Rey leaves in an hour. Make sure the Falcon is ready for her.”

“Yes, General Organa.” Poe looked at Rey and squeezed her shoulder, so she can know that he will be there for her.

He left and got everyone on board about the change of plans for Rey’s mission. Everyone in the base was getting everything ready for Rey and making sure that the Falcon was ready to fly.

Rey went to her room and packed a few change of clothes, she changed into some of her new clothes that the General gave her. She took her staff, placed her blaster on her belt and grabbed a bag that had Luke’s lightsaber inside.

She went to say goodbye to Finn, she made it short. She did not want to leave him, but Leia and Poe have promised her that he’s in good hands. After giving him a kiss on the forehead, she left his room and made her way to the Falcon.

Rey made eye contact with Poe, he had changed into his Commander green uniform, she couldn’t help but think how good he looked in it. He was making his way to he, but Logan was the one who got to her first.

“Logan.” She said surprised by him.

“I just wanted to let you know that you are all set to go. I put in some new blasters for you in there.”

“Officer Logan, Rey” he nodded towards Rey.

“Commander.” Logan responded back to Poe.

All three of them stood there in awkward silence.

“I guess this is my goodbye for now Rey, please be safe and may the force be with you.” Logan gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Logan”

Logan left Poe and Rey alone. 

“Rey, if there is anything you need. You can contact me through BB-8, just send a message through R2 and I will be there for you.”

“Thanks” she smiled at him, she couldn’t help but smile at him. He cared for her, and she saw that and she was determined to tell him how she felt about him before she left.

“Rey, I know that you’re leaving and I will see you soon. I need to know if you feel the same way about me?”

This was her moment to tell him, that she liked him too, but a voice she didn’t want to hear came to interrupt them.

“Rey” Jade said and walked towards her and Poe “Just finished putting some first aid kits and medications for you.” 

“Thanks.” Rey stood there feeling awkward. She noticed Jade grabbing Poe’s hand.

“Have a safe trip Rey.” She slowly started pulling Poe away from Rey.

“May the force be with you Rey.” Poe said as Jade pulled him away.

Rey just stared at him walking away with Jade. She lost her chance to tell him. Chewie and R2 boarded the falcon Rey knew it was time to go and find Luke. She said goodbye to General Organa and BB-8. 

Rey boarded the Falcon, she looked at Chewie and he smiled at her she knew this mission was important. She had one week to bring Luke back to his sister.


	10. Rey's Vision... [10]

It had been two days since Rey came back with Luke. 

They were ambushed by the Knights of Ren and attacked them on the island right before they were going to take off.

An unknown army came out of nowhere attacking both Rey and Luke, which separated both of them during the fight.

Luke had sensed his nephew and he saw Ben and the Knights of Ren surrounding Rey.  
He still doesn’t know how he did it, but he fought against all of them. Except with his nephew as him and Rey moved away from them fighting with their lightsabers.

Luke had been able to show and teach Rey how to use the force. He saw that Rey tried to use the force on Ben, he was doing the same thing. 

Then something happened, he doesn’t know how Rey would be able to have this kind of power but he saw force lightning coming out of her hands which Ben somehow blocked and it bounced back on Rey. 

R2 had sent a message to the Resistance and they came to their rescue.

They immediately took Rey to the hospital wing, she was barely breathing when Luke got to her. He found it strange that his nephew suddenly left with the rest of the knights after Rey had been struck with the lighting.

Luke let Leia know about what he saw and to not let anyone in the Resistance know about Rey’s powers they don’t want to worry yet.

 

Finn had woken up the day before Rey and Luke’s arrival.

Poe filled him in on everything, except on the whole him being in love with Rey thing.

Both of them had been taking turns on watching Rey, they did not know when she would wake up. 

Poe somehow found it strange that Luke would be roaming outside her hospital room, he would pace back and forth.

Luke never said much, the only person he would speak with was with Leia and Finn.

Finn found out that he was force sensitive, that let to Finn to start training alone with Luke in the base.

 

Days passed by and Rey was still in the hospital, it was a late night and Finn and Poe were sitting next to her bed side.

“You love her?” Finn spoke, filling the silence and the sound of the machines that were around her bed.

Poe looked up and saw that Finn had a serious look on his face. He knew how much Rey meant to Finn.

“Um, I don’ know.” Poe said 

“Poe, it’s okay. I see the way you care for her and you’re always holding on to her hand.” Finn smiled. 

“I know she’s special to you and I don’t want to be in the way between-“

“She means a lot but I think we have more of a sibling relationship Poe.” Finn cut him off. “It doesn’t bother me, I know that you’re a great man Poe.”

Poe awkwardly looked down and blushed.

“There’s just something about her, we didn’t get off to a right start me and her. The more I spent time with her I knew that I was starting to like her and it became more than that.” Poe looked at Rey

“Does she feel the same way?” Finn asked him

“I don’t know, I told her how I felt before she left. She didn’t say anything, I think that was because of Jade.” Poe said.

After Rey had left on her mission, he talked to Jade and he broke things off with her. He knew she was hurt, she called him a bunch of names. He felt bad because she really did love him but he didn’t feel the same way. He felt like he should’ve been honest with her. She at least deserved that.

“The cute nurse?” Finn asked

“Yea, it was complicated between us. I know she didn’t like Rey from the start. That made it worst when I told her why I was breaking things off” Poe said

“You don’t think she’s tried to poison Rey? I’ve seen her in here.” Finn said

“No, she’s not that kind of person Finn.” Poe said.

“Just promise me one thing Poe.” Finn said

“Yes.” Poe said

“Please don’t hurt her. I’m pretty sure all of this it’s new to her. She’s my friend, and she’s family Poe. The last thing I want to see is you hurting her.” Finn said.

“I promise, she means a lot to me. I would never hurt her.” Poe said

 

Poe left Rey’s room early, leaving Finn watching her.

He made his way to the control room when he heard voices coming from General Organa’s office. Poe made his way towards her door to hear what they were talking about.

“Why didn’t you say anything before General?” 

Poe recognized that was Dr. Kalonia’s voice.

“It’s been almost a week and you’re telling me this now?” she said

Poe was trying to figure out why she sounded so angry.

“We had to keep it a secret if word got out to the people in the base they would feel unsafe.” General Organa said

“That’s why she hasn’t been responding to the medications. I’ve never treated anyone with this General. Isn’t there some kind of force healing you can use on her?” she said

“I tried to on our way back from Ahch-To but it felt like she wasn’t letting me? I know Ben tried to as well. After the force lightining bounced back he immediately went to her and tried to heal her. As soon as he saw me he fled.” Luke explained to Dr.Kalonia

Poe was trying to comprehend everything he had just heard about Rey. Why did they hide this? Everyone thought that she was hit by a blaster during that battle. He was trying to figure out who Ben was?

“I can try again, I want Finn to give it a try too.” Luke said

“He’s only been training for a week Luke, are you crazy? That takes time and he’s not fully ready.” Leia spoke

“If Luke believes that he can do it then it won’t hurt to try General.” Dr. Kalonia said 

Hearing enough Poe made his way back to Rey’s room, he entered he immediately grabbed Finn from his jacket. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Poe said angrily

“Knew what? Poe what’s going on?” Finn said confused

“That’s why you’ve been training with Luke!!!” Poe yelled at Finn again.

“Poe I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Finn was trying to free himself from Poe’s grip.

“He doesn’t know Commander let him go.” Luke said.

Poe turned around to see Luke standing by the door alongside the General and Dr.Kalonia.


End file.
